Alucard's Contest History
Who is Alucard? Alucard makes a few guest appearances in Castlevania titles through the series, but his most famous work by far is his role as the main character in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. If there was ever a game that could not possibly get enough praise, Symphony of the Night would be it. It takes the formula presented in Super Metroid and builds on it to the fullest extent possible. This creates a solid gameplay experience, and it is highlighted by Alucard's role. After Richter Belmont defeats Dracula in the years prior to the Symphony of the Night storyline, he disappears. Castlevania, the house of Dracula which is said to appear but once every 100 years, mysteriously appears soon after Richter Belmont's disappearance. Alucard, son of Dracula, vows to enter Castlevania, find Richter, and end the vampire bloodline once and for all. What follows is one of the most awe-inspiring gaming experiences to date, and Alucard does his damndest to enhance the experience. From his badassed style to his appearance to his noble spirit, Alucard has everything necessary to be a memorable character from the time the game starts until the time it is finally complete. Alucard, as well as Symphony of the night itself, are both one of a kind. "The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing." -Alucard Contest History Win-Loss Record: 14-11 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 6 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Miles "Tails" Prower, 33516 54.32% - 28190 45.68% * Northern Quarterfinal --- Defeated (3) Duke Nukem, 35864 61.51% - 22445 38.49% * Northern Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Cloud, 22578 30.36% - 51787 69.64% * Extrapolated Strength --- 26th Place 22.70% Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 6 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (11) Bomberman, 65351 64.46% - 36033 35.54% * Southern Quarterfinal --- Defeated (3) Kirby, 53328 52.21% - 48818 47.79% * Southern Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Sephiroth, 30891 27.72% - 80539 72.28% * Extrapolated Strength --- 22nd Place 26.67% Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 9 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Ganondorf, 37512 42.84% - 50045 57.16% * Extrapolated Strength --- 19th Place 27.24% Those who have played Symphony of the Night know of Alucard's greatness, and those who haven't have likely never heard of him. For this reason, Alucard's success in the contests are still a surprise to some people. His four victories are all against decent mid-carder opponents, and his three losses are all against characters who have placed in the top ten in the Xsts at least once. Alucard's strength puts him ahead of roughly two thirds of the field every year, yet despite this, there are those who have still never heard of him and bet against him each year. He may have lost in the first round this year, but whenever Alucard goes up against characters that he can likely take down, he is always underestimated. Alucard has always been constant enough to be able to win matches against lesser opponents, and if he were to ever have a contest in which he didn't face an elite character until very late, he could cause some true damage. The same can be said of many characters, but Alucard has had bad luck in opponents that few others can match. His first two losses were two the Final Fantasy 7 titans, and his third was to Ganondorf. That is elite company, and though Alucard may never build the strength necesarry to bring the likes of elite opponents down, Alucard will never be embarrassed in a match. Summer 2005 Contest - Gear Division - 6 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Defeated (3) Kratos, 50482 55.52% - 40446 44.48% * Gear Semifinal --- Lost to (2) Sora, 43002 44.64% - 53320 55.36% * Extrapolated Strength --- 39th Place 21.02% Given Alucard's past performances and how erratic Sora is, many expected Alucard to have a good shot at winning his fourpack this year before going down to Snake in the Gear finals. Unfortunately Sora had other plans, and Sora's later blowout loss to Snake made Alucard look very weak once the Xsts came around for this contest. It's not yet known if this was either a fluke of things to come or if it's a sign of Alucard perhaps showing signs of aging, but one must assume that Alucard will get future contest attempts to prove that he isn't nearly as weak as his showing in this contest would suggest. Or maybe he'll go out and prove that his performance in this contest was valid, who knows. Summer 2006 Contest - Time Division - 6 Seed * Time Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Auron, 41357 35.60% - 74808 64.40% * Extrapolated Strength --- 34th Place 26.93% It looks like Alucard's luck is finally running out. SOTN is all he has, and he thrives on low vote totals. The latter factor especially is gone these days. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - Fourth Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 35427 27.785% - Liquid Snake, 35430 27.787% - Ness, 32413 25.42% - Zidane Tribal, 24234 19.01% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 28481 19.22% - Master Chief, 64881 43.78% - Yuna, 35505 23.96% - Liquid Snake, 19332 13.04% Alucard's first round fourpack was one of the most heavily debated of the contest, but he was the favorite to win and advance. He did advance, but he fell just short of a victory. He fought hard with Liquid Snake all day long, gradually making a comeback throughout the second half of the poll. He finally caught up with 15 minutes left, and they went back and forth for the last few updates. On the next-to-last update, Alucard was ahead by 17, and people figured he had it in the bag after making that huge comeback. However, when the dust settled, Liquid had taken first place by the smallest margin in contest history, 3 votes. This duel still had a measure of tension to it, but the fact that both participants advanced did take away a certain measure of drama here. Alucard performed decently in the second round, though he was eliminated. He did finish far ahead of Liquid Snake this time. While he is still a solid midcarder and he restored a bit of dignity after a round 1 blowout last year, he's still going to struggle to advance against more mainstream characters. The days of Sweet Sixteen appearances are probably gone...until The Plan finally comes to fruition, that is. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 4 - Third Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 43108 35.54% - Captain Falcon, 34435 28.39% - Diddy Kong, 22950 18.92% - Kratos Aurion, 20787 17.14% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 39153 29.26% - Pikachu, 40553 30.30% - Arthas Menethil, 28382 21.21% - Captain Falcon, 25734 19.23% * Division 4 Final --- 4th place, 23965 17.43% - Crono, 42837 31.16% - Pikachu, 37113 27.00% - L-Block, 33545 24.40% Alucard managed to make the third round for the first time since 2003, and he was involved in one of the most important matches in contest history. He had an easy match in the first round and captured first place. In the second round, he led the match up until the ASV, but then the strong Pokemon day vote and the weak Castlevania day vote led to a Pikachu win. However, it was all according to The Plan, as Crono, Pikachu, and Alucard teamed up to slay the evil L-Block and end his reign of terror. Well done, Alucard. Well done. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 8 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Defeated (9) Magus, 38150 58.52% - 27037 41.48% * Hyrule Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Link, 16916 28.21% - 43055 71.79% * Extrapolated Strength --- 32nd Place 28.21% Alucard was in a debated match against Magus in the first round. Instead of having a close match Alucard ended up winning by much more than even the Alucard supporters expected. He was expected to lose to Link, but he didn't leave without putting a decent dent into the future champ. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 6 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 10242 36.32% - (13) Captain Falcon, 10139 35.95% - (22) Rydia, 7821 27.73% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 6845 22.79% - (1) Solid Snake, 18191 60.57% - (9) Bayonetta, 4996 16.64% As one of the few characters to have appeared in every major contest Alucard is considered a staple despite not being as strong as the Noble Nine. His first round match against Captain Falcon had some debate and even though Falcon was able to take the lead during the Power hour it was expected Alucard would make a comeback at night. Indeed Falcon was able to build a lead of just above 500 before Alucard started to make his comeback. However, the comeback was not fast enough and it took until morning before Alucard drew even, but then one of the most amazing things of the contest took place. Alucard, a night character took it to a Super Smash Bros. character in the day and outright won the morning vote to win the match. While Alucard was not expected to challenge Snake he was expected to perform a lot better. Snake was able to perform better on Alucard than what Link did in 2010. Did Alucard benefit from Link anti-votes, was this some kind of Playstation SFF or is Alucard just weaker? Fall 2018 Contest - Division 3 - 3 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Princess Peach, 16635 56.81% -12649 43.19% * Division 3 Round 2 --- Defeated (6) Yuna, 18472 59.62% - 12512 40.38% * Division 3 Semifinals --- Defeated (7) Kefka, 17943 59.44% - 12242 40.56% * Division 3 Finals --- Defeated (8) Pokémon Trainer Red, 17943 59.44% - 12242 40.56% * Legends Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Cloud, 11654 39.6% - 17772 60.4% * Loser Bracket Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Bowser, 12307 48.76% - 12932 51.24% The Plan™ finally worked! Boosted by nostalgia and a well-received Castlevania show on Netflix, Alucard managed to finally wreck the bracket as if he was exploring Dracula's castle, winning a division (only 8.70% of the brackets saw it coming!) even if Nintendo and Final Fantasy stood in the way. But then the Noble Nine were on the way, and one from a PS1 title more beloved than Alucard's, although Cloud scored much less than in their confrontation back in the first character battle. The double elimination bracket served Alucard to the other big Nintendo villain, and he managed to keep himself much closer to Bowser compared to his performance against Ganon in 2004. Category:Contest Histories